


Innocent fun

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, hold on to the panties, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: There are many drawbacks about having mental abilities, but being able to tease a person without touching them has to be the greated advantage. Wanda and (Y/N) know that quite well and they let their powers free in the bedroom. One rule only, no physical contact.





	Innocent fun

Your left hand wiggled under the table, you knew what you were doing because you saw it right in front of you. The female Maximoff was having a hard time to keep her conversation with her brother and every time she glared at you, she only found a nonchalant smile from you. But what you were doing was far from being innocent, to be honest. Ever since the very first time you saw Wanda Maximoff, you had a thing for her, but it wasn’t very romantic, instead it was entirely sexual. You had seen her flirting with Vision and some female trainees, not like it bothered you, as you had well known that you didn’t want to make her your girlfriend, but you wondered if she could surrender before you, or your powers in that case.

And so your quest on finding that out begun. At first it was placing dirty thoughts in her mind, and that worked a little, but when you decided to make her feel things, you knew you had won your battle. For some unknown reason, her bedroom was next to yours, so at night you loved to tease her from the other side of the wall, making her feel like someone was kneading her breasts or as if someone was rubbing her clit. You loved to hear her soft moans, and you knew she knew it was you who did this to her. Who else had neuroelectric interphasing, telekinesis and mental manipulation apart from herself? No one but you. Although your powers were not by means of some secret evil organization that experimented with you; no, yours were a completely natural thing, mutation as they usually called it.

That night you were rubbing her clit… kinda. She was feeling how something rubbed it, but you were innocently sitting on your chair in front of her. You saw her chest heaving from her heavy sighs, and she bit her bottom lip harshly. You could tell she was enjoying it. Out of a sudden, Wanda kicked your calf from under the table, making you distracted so you could finally stop the teasing. A soft giggle escaped your lips and everyone at the table looked at you.

“Sorry, I just remembered something really silly,” you smiled widely. “Don’t mind me,”

Wanda always tried to get in your head, but little did she know that you always wore a shield over you. Wanda was nosy and you were very fond of your privacy, so for the sake of your own well-being, you always had yourself protected. It wasn’t completely because of her, but you were not sure of how many people out there could do the same as you two did, and you better kept those thoughts of yours well secured.

After dinner, and after saying your goodbyes, you headed to your bedroom feling a slight tiredness on your body; you had a growing headache and you could only blame it to the love for privacy; shielding yourself was exhausting. You felt Wanda’s steps following you; actually, you could hear what she was thinking, and there were no nice and innocent thoughts in the witch’s mind. Feeling her near made you smile slightly and you kept your way, letting down your mental guards. She was welcome to intrude your dirty mind for a while, a gesture she appreciated by playing herself pushing you against the wall you were walking next to.

She molded her lips to yours as she slid a hand inside your pants. She wasted no time in being gentle. You were already feeling wet, both physically and mentally and her illusion smiled at what she felt. You couldn’t shake away the hypnotizing threads that messed with your mind, but you weren’t trying really hard either. Wanda made you lick her soaked fingers, giving you a hint of how you would've tasted if she was actually doing it to you. She broke the ardent kiss to carefully look at you. The honey color of her eyes was replaced the redness of her magic, giving her an animalistic look. She mischievously licked her lips and bit her bottom one.

The illusion ended way too soon, but before you could tell, she was pushing you to the bed to really kiss you. Her hands kneaded your breasts from over the fabric of your shirt and bra, but to yours and Wanda’s surprise, it was you who broke her contact away.

“Don’t want me anymore?” She breathed as your own energy threads pulled her to the small ottoman that was next to your bed.

“I do want you, but there’s something else I want, Miss,” you smiled devilishly. “Teasing you is quite fun Wanda Maximoff, and apparently we both are quite fond of it, but this thing has been wandering on my mind for quita a while now,”

“And that is…?” She asked, sighing in defeat at the overpowering.

“I want us to fuck. Hard,” you cocked an eyebrow and before she could refute your idea, which she wouldn’t, you spoke again, “but only by means of our powers,” Wanda blinked perplexed, she did not get lost in translation or anything, she knew exactly what you meant and she didn’t even need to dig into your thoughts to see if it was true. The youngest Maximoff was speechless for once in her life and it you carried on. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can but from that side of the room," you pointed at the narrow space in between your commode and the wall. "I’ll be on the corner over here.” you pointed the spot with your thumb “So, what’cha say? You up for some fun, sweet cheeks?” You awaited for her answer while you moved the things from your night table to your bed. You made sure the wooden piece of furniture was strong enough to support your, hopefully, writhing self by pushing it down with all your weigh; it didn’t falter at all. Just when you were about to turn around to ask again, you were forcefully seated.

“Ok, if we’re doing this I have some rules,” she said, pushing your threads away; you moved your hand to make her carry on. “First, no shutting out; we will surrender to one another no matter what, ok?” You hummed in agreement. “No mental control, and for god’s sake, no illusions. If we’re gonna fuck, then we better do it ourselves; no tricks, no bullshit,”

“That sounds quite fair, if I’m being honest, but I have another rule,” you chimed in, “no touching ourselves,” you smiled mischievously and Wanda shrugged carelessly.

“Sounds fair to me too… FUCK!” She cried when you made her walls tighten repeatedly; her lips hung just a little open as uncontrolled whines escaped her body that longed for more air and pleasure. “So not fair (Y/N), so not fair,” Wanda panted; she scolded you in a voice full of false goodness.

You threw your head back as your clit was circled by something. Some strange force was going hard on you and you were quite enjoying it. Wanda crashed her back to the wall behind her and banged her own head, making her brunette locks move along. You fought the need to place images on her mind; you wanted to show her how you’d be eating her soaked pussy, or how you’d finger fuck her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back for long.

Wanda, on the other hand, was not feeling different from you. She wanted to make you see stars, both literally and metaphorically. She wanted to be her hands and mouth that you’d come with. She hated having you so far yet so close, but what she loved is how you twitched and whimpered at the inexistent touch for her magic.

“Wanda, holy shit yes, keep doing that,” you cooed as crimson threads wrapped around your body, taking care of the sensitive spots.

You focused your energies in making her walls clench, it was the thing she liked the most and the quickest way to make her come. She, instead, provoked vibrations around your throbbing clit. Curses, sighs, moans and whimpers filled the hot air of your room, as your bodies convulsed and twitched.

You opened your eyes and the sigh of her, removing her shirt and biting her bottom lip so roughly that it was just a matter of time until she hurt herself, was undoubtedly one of the hottest things you had ever witnessed. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, and a sheer layer of sweat had taken its place on her pristine forehead. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth hung open. Every once in a while she licked and tucked in her lips.

“(Y/N)!” She yelled. “I’m gonna-”

“I’m right behind you babe-holy fuck!” You couldn’t even recognize your own voice, all broken and raspy.

She threw her head back in silence as she came undone on the ottoman. Her jaw shivered as her still shaking body rested partly on the cushion. Her legs were wide spread as she tried not to fall completely from her seat. You were too trying to stay on your place, but the involuntary shocks your body was under made it hard. Wanda looked gorgeous trying to catch her breath, but you had to focus on catch your own. You touched the wooden surface of the night table you used as chair and it was soaking, and most probably it dripped over the edge.

“I think I’m going to take this to a dry clean… but not today,” she smiled “Thank you (Y/N); that was… enriching, to put it in some way,”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Wanda,” you let out a breathy giggle as you saw the brunette leaving the room.


End file.
